


When You Die, Your Just Dead.

by Rats_As_Models



Series: Gift Fics! [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Blood, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Crying, Falling Apart, Funeral, Gen, Graphic blood & injury, Grieving, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I really wanted to kill this character, Kinda, Major Character Injury, No Beta We Die Like Endermen, Non-graphic Description of a Corpse, POV Multiple, Permadeath, Self-Hatred, Someone dies, Swearing, Yelling, alot of it, couldnt be me, heavy anguish, i felt the need for angst, im not sorry, imagine writing angst for a discord server, in my bones, not sayin who though :), only change is someone fuckin dies, screeching our lungs out, take care of yourselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rats_As_Models/pseuds/Rats_As_Models
Summary: Dream choked back a sob, falling to his knees. Tears ran down his face.Sharp, throbbing pain enveloped his head.An anguished scream rang out into the night air, breaking and full of sorrow."W H Y H I M ? !"
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Gift Fics! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055960
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	When You Die, Your Just Dead.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xu_east](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xu_east/gifts).



> Title from "There Isn't Any God" By Rusty Cage!
> 
> FINALLY, ANGST  
> I CAN TRULY LET THE ANGER FLOW FROM MY BODY AND BEAT UP ROLEPLAY PERSONAS WITH IT  
> AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH
> 
> This does jump around a bit, but only in a forward fashion! Each event that occurs is after the previous one! You can count on that.
> 
> CW: Character death! Friendships falling apart! Angst!  
> TW: Major blood and Injury, Self-deprecating thoughts, brief non-graphic description of a corpse
> 
> Take care of yourselves, and hold your friends close!

_Dream choked back a sob, falling to his knees. Tears ran down his face._

_Sharp, throbbing pain enveloped his head._

_An anguished scream rang out into the night air, breaking and full of sorrow._

**_"W H Y H I M ? !"  
_ **

* * *

Sapnap stared at Dream in shock, feeling rage build in his chest.   
"You're dethroning him?! After all he's done for you?!"  
  
The green-clad man sighed, obviously annoyed. "What exactly has he done, Sapnap? Stood there looking pretty, and getting beat to the point of near-death?"  
The brunette beside him squeaked, guilt covering his face. The ravenette growled at his blond friend, hands shaking in anger and desperation as he held his bow, string taught.  
  
"Put the bow down, Sap." The man in the mask said, clearly done with his friend. "No! I'm not putting the bow down! You're hurting this team, Dream!"  
"No, Sapnap, You're hurting this team. You're trying to divide us." Dream snapped back, taking a step forward. His voice had deepened with anger, the ends of his words tight. Sapnap took a step back, the words like a blow to his gut.  
  
George stayed relatively quiet, eyes wide and brimming with tears. The raven-haired man grit his teeth, drawing the bowstring with an arrow, pointing it at that _fucking stupid_ smiling mask. Dream didn't give any visible reaction, but a growl filled the air. Sapnap took a sharp inhale of breath, his heartbeat pounding in his ears. Rage and despair mixed in his chest, flooding his throat and swirling in his cluttered mind.   
"ME? I'm not dividing anyone, Dream! I'm siding with George, like I've always done."  
  
"Just say you hate me." George finally spoke up, the brunette's voice cracking with grief. The man shuffled behind Sapnap, finally standing straighter. Dream had the decency to seem taken aback. "I don't hate you, George. I'm doing whats best for you."  
"Oh really? It seems like your just trying to get me out of the way because I'm not being the perfect pawn."  
  
"No, that's- oh for fucks sake Sapnap, **_PUT THE FUCKING BOW DOWN._** **"  
  
  
** The ravenette's grip faltered, and Dream strode forward, knocking it out of his grasp. He grabbed Sap's shirt collar, or, the part that wasn't covered by the armor. Sapnap could see part of his mouth from this new angle, the mans lips curled in a snarl.   
"You just have to play the fucking hero, huh? Always standing up for your friends. How fucking poetic. Well, let me give you a piece of news, buddy."  
  
"Dream, let Sapnap go-" George attempted to pull the angry man off him, only to get shrugged off. "No, he's gonna listen to me. Sapnap, you aren't the fucking hero here. Nobody is. You're just a fucking side character. You don't matter in this story. You hear me? You. Don't. _Fucking. Matter."  
  
_ Sapnap whimpered in fear, his eyes blown wide, unshed tears glittering at their edges. His thoughts ran rampant.  
 _He doesn't care. He admitted it. He doesn't care about me. About us. I'm useless to him. Useless. Useless. Don't Matter. Better off dead.  
  
_ Dream let go of him, and he stumbled back a bit. The blond sighed, running a hand through his hair. "But if you want to convince yourself your important, go ahead. Play the hero." The man suddenly disappeared, leaving nothing in his wake. Sapnap could suddenly hear his quick, shallow breaths.  
  
The brunette who had been watching suddenly surged to Sapnap, worry in his face. "Are you alright, Sap? Don't worry, He'll come around eventually, He's just stressed-"  
"Don't give me that, George." He pushed his friend off, throat threatening to close. "He- he said he doesn't care about anything. Not even us. You get that? He doesn't care. All- All we have is each other, George." He ran a shaking hand through his hair, blinking tears from his eyes.  
  
The former king stared in growing despair. "No- no. That's not true. Dream will come around. He does care about us."  
"No he fucking doesn't, George! He demoted you! For no reason!"  
"There was a reason! I-" "What was it?"  
  
George faltered, trembling. His eyes filled with conflicting emotions; rage and fear, remorse and hope.  
"he was right."  
"What?"  
  
"Dream was right! You are dividing us! You- All you do is create chaos! You don't care about this team, Sapnap! What have YOU done for us?! Fucking nothing, that's what! You haven't even done anything useful to anyone! Your just- just-" The man huffed, fists clenched. "Your useless!"  
  
Sapnap froze, choking on a sob. His stomach coiled terribly, nausea rising in his veins. His head swam.  
 _Useless. Useless. Useless. Useless. Create Chaos. Useless. Not Important. A Bother. Useless. Don't Matter. Better off dead. Should Die. Would be better. A bother. Hated. Hated. Useless. Stop. Stop? Useless. stop stop stopstopstop-  
  
  
_ George stormed off, his cloak fluttering behind him. Sapnap dropped to his knees as the man was out of sight, all of his anguish releasing itself. He sobbed into the grass, body trembling. His hands gripped his hair with enough force to pull it out. He begged and screamed for this to be a nightmare, the tears leaving his eyes in ugly globs.  
  
 _Useless. useless. useless useless useless uselessuselessuseless_

* * *

Sapnap heaved, pulling against the lead. "Come on-" He groaned, sweat running between his shoulder blades. The horse whinnied stubbornly, stamping its hooves.   
"Just a bit longer, come on, I need you in this pit-" The horse reared up, tossing its head back. He let go of the lead to scramble backwards, lest the beast smash him with its hooves. The horse snorted at him and dashed off.   
  
The ravenette groaned, stomping the ground with a foot. "Fuck! I'm not gonna find a horse as good as that one for a while. I could've sworn I tamed it-"   
The bushes rustled, followed by a groan of pain. He whipped his head around to the source of the noises, hand gliding to his hip. _Shit,_ he didn't have his sword. He put it in a chest just a bit closer to the pit.   
  
Out of the bushes came a small group of figures. They were all relatively similar in stature, with one being slightly taller than the others. They all wore pitch black masks, with white aprons, stained with an all-too familiar deep maroon. All of them wore netherite armor, armed with diamond axes, glittering purple.  
  
He went into a defensive stance, forcing himself to stay calm. "Alright, what the fucks going on now? More revenge for some random animal I killed?"  
One of the figures grunted, and they leapt into action. An axe came flying at him, and nearly got lodged in his head. He dodged to the side, the weapons edge chopping through a chunk of his ear, and some of his hair. Hissing in pain, he ran towards where his sword was stored.   
  
An axe lodged itself in his calf, causing blood to spray. He screamed, but managed to reach the chest, throwing it open. With a grunt, he pulled the sword out just in time to parry the third axe. He snarled, swinging the blade at one of the assholes who had interrupted his work. The blade cut the persons arm, ripping a surprised cry out of them.  
  
His calf stung, the blood creating a puddle. His head started to feel fuzzy, yet he stood. Blood ran down the side of his face due to his injured ear. Another axe swung from the side, lodging in his ribs. He screamed in pain, almost hearing the way his bones cracked and crumbled around the sharp weapon. Sapnap felt his arms being grasped, causing him to thrash. That only aggravated his wounds, causing him to scream again. A hand came up to shove something in his mouth.  
  
As much as he was able, he bit down onto the fingers of the hand, feeling victorious as he felt skin break and blood rush into his mouth. The person screamed raggedly, yanking their hand out of his mouth. He spat blood, heaving. The axe was removed from his side, almost instantly replaced with a hand. The hand dug into his wound, spreading flesh and grasping nerves. He screamed his throat ragged, tears joining the blood on his face.  
  
"Guys, should we really be this rough with him? He's clearly in pain-"  
"I thought we said not to talk!"  
"You idiots!"  
  
Three familiar voices floated through the pained daze of his mind. He looked up towards the bastards, seeing an axe blade right above his face.  
"T-"  
  
The axe swung downwards, a sickening _crack_ and s _quelch_ following soon after.  
Sapnap's body was dropped onto the ground, and the three butchers left the scene.

* * *

Dream hurriedly searched Sapnap's base, the only place he hadn't checked for the ravenette. Panic was settling in his chest.  
  
The black-haired man hadn't been seen in a couple days, right after their fight. Dream and George had already started to make up, both agreeing their actions were stupid and rash. But Sapnap was nowhere to be found. Worry had already made a home in the green-clad mans mind.  
  
 _Is this my fault? Was I too harsh on him?  
  
_ Shrugging off those thoughts, he went to check outside. The sun had reached its highest point in the sky, causing heat to run rampant through the mans body. Sighing, he took a glass of water off his belt and took a drink. Woodland noises filled his ears, small animals flitting amongst the trees.   
  
"Dream! Did you find any trace of him?" George came into view, panic clear in his stance. The masked man shook his head. "No. I wonder if he got lost in the woods."  
"This is his home. He wouldn't get lost." The brunettes voice was full of worry and desperation.   
  
Dream fiddled with his hands, breathing quickening. "He'll be fine, I'm sure of it-"  
The faint, panicked cry of a horse, followed by the screech of a bird startled both of them. The two friends looked at each other before breaking into a sprint towards the sound, their desperate screams filling the air.  
  
"SAPNAP! ARE YOU THERE?"  
"SAPNAP! CAN YOU HEAR US?!"  
"ANSWER US SAPNAP!"  
  
The panicked noises of a horse became clearer and louder. A bird flew above the treeline, but they couldn't bring themselves to care.  
  
A rotten stench filled the air, making George gag. Dream ran ahead, panting. His mind raced.  
 _He's in trouble He's in trouble He's in trouble and its all my fault  
  
_ He stumbled into a clearing, the horrid smell screwing with his head. George came to a stop at his side. They saw the source of the noise: A horse was stuck in a pit, obviously hungry and fearful.   
  
But the source of the smell, however...  
A body lay near the pit, a sword resting in a hand. The skin was starting to change color, dried blood surrounding it. he could barely see the face, but what he could see was covered in coagulated and dried blood.  
  
But the corpse was wearing a stained, torn white tee, with a black turtleneck underneath it. The only un-touched part of the tee was the fire symbol in the middle, almost glowing in the sun.  
  
Dream gagged, tears springing from his eyes and racing down his cheeks, dripping past the mask. George gave a high-pitched sob, and fell to his knees with a _thud._  
"No-no, no no nonono, that cant be him, thats not him, Dream, Dream tell me thats not him, please-"  
"George... who else could it be?" The blond hated how his voice cracked with despair, his limbs trembling.  
  
A loud scream came from the man beside him. "NO! NONONONO- NO IT- It cant be him, please Dream, it cant, he cant be d- he cant be"  
George erupted into loud sobs and cries, screaming into the ground. Dream got onto his knees beside his friend, pulling him into an embrace. The brunette buried his face into a lime green hoodie, screaming raggedly.   
  
Dream sobbed, his breath hitting the mask and flying back into his face. He quickly removed the mask, throwing it aside and burying his face in George's hair, shoulders shaking with heavy breaths. The two held each other, screaming and sobbing.   
  
_Why him why him why why why why why why_  
 _its all my fault its all my fault its all my fault he died because of me because of me_  
  
"I'm a terrible person" The masked man sobbed quietly, repeating the phrase over and over. Rage and anguish and despair crawled up his throat, choking him. The horror of realizing his best friend was dead threatened to drown him.  
  
It wouldn't be the same without him.

* * *

George and Dream stood next to eachother, infront of a gravestone. Sobs fell openly from Dream's lips, and George trembled. The two had already said their farewells, yet they couldn't seem to leave.  
  
George had to, though, as he had arranged to meet with the people of L'manberg.  
Dream stayed, even as the sun set and the moon reached its peak.  
  


* * *

_Dream choked back a sob, falling to his knees. Tears ran down his face._

_Sharp, throbbing pain enveloped his head._

_An anguished scream rang out into the night air, breaking and full of sorrow.  
His best friend was dead. Dead.  
  
And it was all his fault._

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I had to do it to em :)))))
> 
> I feel absolutely no remorse for this
> 
> Take care of yourselves! Drink water, Eat food, Get Sleep, Take meds! Have a good day!


End file.
